


Najsłodszy z narkotyków

by Sashaya



Series: Na wyciągnięcie ręki [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female!Reader - Freeform, Polski | Polish, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jest jak narkotyk, a ty wcale nie potrzebujesz odwyku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Najsłodszy z narkotyków

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nehelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehelena/gifts), [Esmerlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmerlight/gifts).



> ****  
> _Disclaimer: Pepper nie jest moja._   
> 

Nie możesz tego zrozumieć. Wiesz, że jest piękna. Akurat w to nigdy nie wątpiłaś. Ale nie wiesz, co cię do niej tak przyciąga. Dla jej uśmiechu jesteś gotowa zabić. A każdy niewinny jej dotyk powoduje u ciebie palpitacje serca. Jej ciche westchnięcia, kiedy myśli, że nikt nie słyszy, mogłyby cię przenieść na tamten świat. Ale to takie słodkie tortury, że nie byłabyś w stanie bez nich przetrwać. Niech cię dręczy i całą wieczność, ale tylko ona. Tylko przed nią jesteś w stanie paść na kolana i błagać o więcej. 

Jest jak narkotyk, a ty wcale nie potrzebujesz odwyku.


End file.
